


Appetizing, Thrilling, & Expeditious

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Want the job done properly you've got to do it yourself." He mumbles pulling down his pants ... "You're hot tonight." He rips off his jacket ... "And you're wearing too much clothing." She pulls him into her by his tie.





	Appetizing, Thrilling, & Expeditious

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Appetizing, Thrilling, & Expeditious **

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** No sex please, we're on the West Wing......thank god for Fanfiction.

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Spoilers:** none

**Rating:** ADULT

Friday and fed up for the week, CJ left the office around 7pm, no earlier or later than most of the rest of the Senior Staff. She'd gotten a secret look from him in the corridors today, an are-you-wearing-anything-under-that-skirt look. In return she undressed him then and there, not literally just in her mind, she knew it all down to the last detail. 

She was the one undressed now. 

She knew he'd come around. The conversational style of Ainsley Hayes would have him squirming behind his desk wanting to be with her, running red lights to get to her. 

All she had to do was wait, wait at the dining room table, wearing only his favorite tie, legs crossed seductively across the tope of the table, reading a tacky romance novel that her first floor neighbor had given her. 

She's told CJ she needed to relax more, she worked too much, Mills and Boon was all she had she said regretfully. 

Did she assume CJ needed to read these despite being married, did she assume Leo wasn't up to making love to her each night? 

There was no prizes for guessing this woman didn't share either four walls, ceiling or floor with CJ and Leo on a Friday night or any day for that fact. 

For extra incentive tonight she left the front door ajar. 

It took him all of 10 seconds after stepping through the door. 

"Has he already fucked you tonight?" It had become a game of theirs over the past 3 weeks that Leo was in fact not her husband, but an extra marital affair. She started in the night she came home and he too her fast and frantic on the couch, frustrated at not having the opportunity to touch her all week. It was an action so out of character for him she thought someone else must have taken over him. That is till she realized what a turn on it is. 

"He just turned me on and left me, not knowing you were coming around to finish off the job." CJ smiles seductively. 

"Want the job done properly you've got to do it yourself." He mumbles pulling down his pants. 

"You're hot tonight." He rips off his jacket. 

"And you're wearing too much clothing." She pulls him into her by his tie. 

"This is a Friday fuck and I'm the boss." He unclasps her grip on his tie and pulls it over his head. "Get up on the table." He says calmly. 

It's changed since the first time when she was all consumed, now she plays along with their frenetic pace. They thrive off the suggestive comments they make to each other and that very pace. 

Tonight he sets up temporary camp below her public hair and soon he has her crashing and moaning on the table. 

He works his tongue in light flutters up the inside of her leg and across her folds and contacts with her clit. It all comes in such quick succession, like she suspects from a Friday night. 

She anticipates his tongue will dip inside her next, instead he launches his throbbing cock inside of her. The table is the perfect height for him to stand and enter her as she writhes across the table top. When they bought the table, they never had this in mind. 

She was expecting him to join her on the table, but she couldn't care less when he tells her he's going to fuck her so hard the table will collapse. 

"Oh God." She drags her finger nails along the wood, splinters are the last thing on her mind. 

"He can't save you from me." He groans. 

"Do your job properly, come in me." She as good as screams. 

A couple of moments later when he does and she follows, she rocks the table precariously. 

"My husband never screws me like that." She says between breaths. "He screws me in other ways though." She says as if reflecting. 

"Is this better than Mills and Boon?" he asks climbing onto the table next to her. 

"Oh yes, yes, yes." She says in a When Harry met Sally fake orgasm voice. 

"Why Friday?" her voice returns to normal. 

"Because that's when everyone comes to talk to me about things I could care less about, then I start drifting my thoughts to you." 

"...and tonight?" 

"Ainsley Hayes." 

"Bet the conversational style really helped." 

"I could say I'm going home to fuck CJ now and it would take another 2 dozen words before she realizes what I've just said." 

"She's like a CD player with anti-shock, there's a time delay when you hear the music." 

"Someone should flick off her record." 

"I seem to be thanking my work colleagues for my end of week sex a lot lately, should I be concerned?" 

"Doesn't the sex make up for it?" 

"Well so far tonight not totally." 

"Our work is never done." He climbs over her and starts kissing her again as the table groans under their combined weight. 

"Bedroom to do it slowly, we can't afford a new table." CJ laughs. "Looks like you would have kept your promise to collapse the table." 

"I will never eat a meal off that table again in the same way." Leo says seriously 

"I think we should have a dinner party tomorrow night." CJ's musical laugh fills the room. 

Sequel - "Impetuous, Haste, & Impassioned" 


End file.
